Server applications of microprocessors often require special reliability features since servers have critical data and tend to have high uptimes. Such server applications are generally expected to provide near complete reliability and availability of full functionality 24 hours per day, 365 days per year. Accordingly, the hardware components used to build high reliability server systems is specifically optimized support their expected reliability and availability requirements. Microprocessor caches have proven to be a particularly problematic reliability/availability hardware component. For example, with the increasing scale of integration, microprocessor caches are increasingly prone to alpha-particle soft errors that can alter one or more bits stored therein. Additionally, the minimum required voltage for reliable operation of a given cache changes over the life of the component, increasingly so as the feature size decreases (e.g., increasing levels of integration), which alters the operating conditions of the component and decrease its reliability. Thus, high reliability/availability requires the use some form of error correction on caches to protect against such soft errors.